Love Tryst
by Latina Jun
Summary: ya all know that love triangle between Mai Joey and Valen.What happens when Mai get's pregnant. Who's that daddy? Joey or Valen?Third chapter is up!this is my first yugioh story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu-gi-oh characters just the story.

This is the love triangle between Mai Valen and Joey that's gone out of control.

It all starts out with Valen and Mai in bed together. But as fate would have had it Mai told Joey that she was sick and was not able to make it to there date. But guess whose coming over. Joey walked toward her door and knocked. No one answered." Boy she must be really sick". H starts rummaging through his pockets. "The key where the key ah here it is!" He opens the door.

Mai's Bedroom

"What was that?" Mai whispered. "hm what was what Mai?" Creak. "THAT!" Don't' worry Mai I'll protect you!" Joey was right in front of her bedroom door. " Mai stay back" Joey opened the door. ' Hey Mai I just wanted to see" then he notices Valen " how…you were doing." Mai gulped." Mai what the hell is he doing here!" What the hell is Joey doing here Mai you said that you were over with him" "well it was" "Then what in bloody hell is this bloke doing over here!" "What am I doing here!" Joey screamed "Why are you over here!" "Just be quiet the both of you!" Both of them jumped. "what" they said at the same time. 'Make your decision my it's either me or Joey" Choose" said Joey "NOW!" The telephone started to ring." I'll get it" Mai said. "Hello? Hi Tai'…Oh my God…he didn't… I'll be right over…bye." She started jumping around which kinda made the Joey and Valen really happy. "Kaiba asked Tai' to marry him!" She put on her clothes in a rush. "I'll see ya both tomorrow and make sure you close the door when you leave" she yelled over her shoulder. "Uh" Joey did not know what he should say. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Valen"

Hi this is Latina Jun. This is my very first Yu-gi-oh story. This is chapter one but this is a promise that there will be many more. Sorry that it's so short but the others will be longer I swear! Later. Make love not war Latina Jun.


	2. Choose

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh characters just the story.**

**This is the love triangle between Mai Valen and Joey that's gone out of control. I apologize to everyone for the first chapter was so confusing my sister wrote it for me because I was sick. I have a feeling that she just wanted to get back at me because I had put laxatives in her guest drinks. Ok enough about that onward to the story! **

Mai came back from Tai's house at around 1:00 in the morning. She thought that the guys left. But boy was she wrong.

Mai opened the door to her apartment. She heard a noise. "Whose' there?" "It's me Mai" That voice sounded like Joey's. "Joey!" Mai exclaimed " what are you doing here? What do you want?' " Joey looked at her coldly. "I want my answer Mai" He walked over to her. "Whose it gonna be Mai? Me or Valen" Mai thought she would be sneaky. " Why it's you silly!" she said in a baby voice "I don't need Valen I just need you" She went over to him and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. " Is that so Mai" came a voice from her bedroom. The door opened and Valen stepped out. " Valen!" " I might as well leave seeing that you already chose Joey" She ran over to him. " Valen wait don't go" She grabbed him tightly by the waist. He pulled away. " You have to choose Mai. Me or Joey" Mai dropped to her knees. " But I love you both" she said with tears running down her cheeks " how do you expect me to choose" Valen really did not want to put all this pressure on Mai. It was Joey's idea. He loved her so much and could not bear to see her cry. " Mai" came Joey's voice " choose…now" " I can't" she cried, " I just can't" Joey gave her a really dark look. " Is that so well looks like we'll both go right Valen?" Both Joey and Valen left her apartment. But they did more than that. They left her with a broken heart.

**Hi this is Latina Jun. This is my very first Yu-gi-oh story. This is chapter 2 but this is a promise that there will be many more. Sorry that it's so short. Please review! Later. Make love not war Latina Jun.**


	3. She's what?

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh characters just the story.**

**This is the love triangle between Mai Valen and Joey that's gone out of control. I apologize to everyone for the first and second chapter and for taking so long to update. Its because I made so many mistakes and I still have to fix them and I have been making other stories. But anyway thanks for the tips. Now I have the name's spelled correctly now. I think, and now I know the power of the enter key! Lol. Onward to the story. **

Two Months Later

Ever since that little episode two months ago so many things had happened. Tai and Kaiba had gotten married. Mai was the maid of honor. She saw Valon and Joey there. Joey completely ignored her. Valon did talk to her for awhile but left the reception quickly. Since that thew wedding she and Valon talk to each other on the phone occasionally. But she hadn't heard from him since the wedding. She hated this. She felt like her heart was torn apart, and to make matters worst she felt pretty ill lately.

This morning she felt especially sick. She had a doctor's appointment in two hours but to her it felt like two years. She glanced at the clock on the wall. She had no one to take her. She was afraid to take the bus. She was scared to take her own car since she felt so dizzy. She couldn't call Tea because she was on her honeymoon with Kaiba in America. Serenity doesn't have her license yet. Tristan was on vacation with Duke and Yugi. Joey was out of the question. She had no choice she had to call Valon.

She went into her room picked up her phone and jotted down his number. It rang three times before Valon picked up. "Hello", Valon said from his side of the phone. " Valon it's me Mai" " Oh Mai! Hi. Um… Is there a reason why you're calling?" She gulped. She had forgotten that he was still mad about what had happened two months earlier. Well that reaction was expected. " I was wondering if you could do me a favor" "What is it Mai?" " I have a doctor's…"She suddenly clamped her hand on her mouth. "Hold on" she said through her fingers. She let the phone dropped to the floor and ran to her bathroom. She kneeled on the floor and vomited inside of the toilet basin. Several minutes later she flushed the toilet and washed her mouth.

She staggered into her room and picked up the phone from the floor. " Sorry about that" she whispered hoarsely into the phone. "Mai! Are you ok?" Valon said in a concerned voice. " I have a doctor's appointment today and I have no way to get there" " Can't you drive" "To dizzy" she muttered. "Alright" Valon said reluctantly "When should I come over" "In about an hour" she replied. "Alright I'll see you then" he hung up the phone. Mai groaned in a deep low voice. She felt horrible. She still couldn't understand how she could vomit so much when she had eaten nothing for an entire day. She curled up in her bed and fell asleep.

**1 Hour Later**

" Mai. Mai. Wake up" Valon shook her gently by her shoulder. "Hm" She lifted her head slightly. " Valon?" she said in a groggy voice. She raised her self into a sitting position. " How are you feeling?" Valon asked while placing his hand on her forehead. "You look real pale. Come on let's go" "I'm so tired" she mumbled. He gently grabbed her by her arm and made her stand up. "Come on Mai. Were going whether you like it or not" He slowly led her down stairs to his mortar cycle. He gave her a spare helmet. They both got on the bike Mai holding onto Valon around as had as she could but she felt so weak. "Come on Mai. Just hold on till we get to the hospital"

**Domino Hospital**

Valon and Mai were seated at the waiting area. Mai head was on Valon's shoulder. " Miss Valentine" a lady said from behind the main desk. " The doctor is ready to see you now" Mai got up slowly from her seat. "Do you want me to go with you Mai?" She nodded. " Room 3" the lady said while pointing to a door on her right. "Thank you" "Room one… room two… Ah! Room 3" Mai went in and immediately sat down. Minutes later a female doctor entered the room. "Hello! I am Doctor Loretta" she ushered Mai to the examining table. " So what's the problem Miss. Valentine?" " I just been feeling sick lately" "Describe your symptom's " " Well I get dizzy easily, I throw up almost every morning, I get headaches, but it's mostly my stomach" " Are you late?" " Now that you mention it I haven't had my period for about 3 month's"

"Hm. I need a blood and urine sample" She went to over to her desk and got a butterfly needle. "Roll up your sleeve" She swabbed her arm and felt around for a vein. " I have to go to the bathroom," Valon said suddenly. " Alright" Mai said wincing while the needle slid smoothly in her skin. Valon looked around for a bathroom. "You think they have a map for this type of thing" Valon muttered under his breath. He went around and around. Up three flights down one. He went down a hallway to a dead end. "Damn!" He looked behind him. "Oh damn! How am I suppose to get back!" He went back trying to retrace his steps. " Excuse me sir are you lost?" Valon turned around and saw a nurse behind him.

"Oh yeah. I was with Doctor Loretta and my girl friend" he said the last word in a whisper. " Oh go down the stairs level 1 across the lobby" "Thanks" trying to remember all of the directions the nurse just gave him. After several minutes Valon finally found his way back. " Sorry that I took so long. I got lost. You know even though I took so long I still didn't go to the bathroom" he bend over slightly. " I really got to go" Doctor Loretta came into the room with the results of Mai's examinations. " So what's wrong with Mai Doctor?" " Well I have some great news!" "What is it" Mai asked. " You pregnant!" "SHE'S WHAT!" "I'M WHAT!" Mai and Valon yelled at the same time.

**Hey I hoped you like this chapter! Again I'm sorry for chapter 1 and 2 I will fix them as soon as I can. Please read and review! Later.**

**Valon- WAIT! I still didn't get to go the bathroom yet!**

**As I was saying. Later. Make love not war. Latina Jun.**


End file.
